gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nachtwache
thumb|250px|Die Krähe, das inoffizielle Wappentier. Die Nachtwache (engl. Night's Watch) ist eine militärische Institution, welche die Mauer, ein gewaltiges Bollwerk aus Eis, besetzt und verteidigt. Diese Institution dient zum Schutze der Sieben Königslande und bewahrt jene vor dem, was nördlich davon liegt. Die Gründung des Ordens reicht bis in das Zeitalter der Helden zurück, zu einer Zeit, als die Andalen zurückgeschlagen wurden. Die Männer der Nachtwache tragen ausschließlich schwarze Kleidung. Die Nachtwache besteht aus drei Orden: * Grenzer: Sie verteidigen die Mauer und patrouillieren in den dahinterliegenden Wäldern. * Baumeister: Sie sind diejenigen, die die Mauer und die Burgen der Nachtwache in Schuss halten und Reparaturen durchführen. * Kämmerer: Sie kümmern sich um die Versorgung der Mitglieder und weitere Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. =In der Serie= Handlung Geschichte Der Legende nach, wurde die Nachtwache vor 8.000 Jahren gegründet, um die Sieben Königslande vor Bedrohungen jenseits ihrer Nordgrenze zu schützen, wie den Weißen Wanderern, Wildlingen und Riesen. Sie errichteten einen gewaltigen Schutzwall, bekannt als die Mauer, eine 700 Fuß hohe und 300 Meilen lange Barriere zwischen den Sieben Königslanden und den Ländern im Norden. Die Nachtwache errichtete mehrere Burgen am südlichen Fuß der Mauer, als Unterkunft für die Männer. Außerdem kontrolliert die Nachtwache einen schmalen Landstreifen südlich der Mauer, aus der sie Nahrung und andere Güter erhält. Das Gebiet war ein Geschenk des Hauses Stark, als diese noch Könige des Nordens waren. Mitglieder der Nachtwache legen einen Eid auf Lebenszeit ab, der ihnen die Ehe, eine Familie und Besitz verbietet. Rekruten verzichten damit auf alle zuvor gegebenen Treuschwüre und Geburtsrechte. Zudem bietet der Beitritt eine Möglichkeit zur Absolution aller vergangener Verbrechen und Immunität vor Strafverfolgung. Dadurch sind alle Rekruten gleich, unabhängig von ihrer Herkunft. Aufgrund ihres Eides, bezeichnen sie sich selbst als "Geschworene Brüder". Männer der Nachtwache tragen das Schwarz, was ihnen den Beinamen "Krähen", oder "Schwarze Brüder" einbrachte, wie sie häufig und abwertend vom freien Volk genannt werden. Den Mitgliedern ist es nicht ausdrücklich verboten, ihre Familien zu sehen, doch dürfen sie die Mauer nicht ohne Erlaubnis verlassen. Desertation wird mit dem Tode bestraft. Benjen Stark besuchte häufig seine Familie auf Winterfell, als Erster Grenzer und Repräsentant der Nachtwache. Die Nachtwache genoss einst hohes Ansehen und ihre Reihen waren gefüllt mit Freiwilligen aus adligen Häusern, als Zeichen der selbstlosen Hingabe zum Schutz des Reiches. Allerdings sind die meisten Rekruten heutzutage Kriminelle und Adlige, die ihrer Verantwortung entgehen wollen, Waisen und Außenseiter. Männer bekannt als Wanderkrähen, so wie Yoren, reisen durch die Sieben Königslande und werben Rekruten für die Mauer, egal ob von der Straße oder aus Kerkern. Für Hochgeborene ist die Mauer eine bequeme Alternative zum Exil, da es sie oder ihre Familie entehren würde. Samwell Tarly wurde von seinem eigenen Vater enterbt und erhielt den Befehl, sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, um den Vorgang zu legitimieren. Tywin Lennister plante, seinen eigenen Sohn Tyrion an die Mauer zu schicken. Während der Herrschaft von König Robert Baratheon geriet die Institution weiter in Verruf und wurde vom Eisernen Thron weitestgehend ignoriert. Sie ist stark unterbesetzt, weshalb nur noch drei der insgesamt neunzehn Burgen an der Mauer besetzt sind. Sitz der Nachtwache ist gegenwärtig die mächtige Schwarze Festung. Der Schattenturm und Ostwacht an der See sind die anderen beiden Burgen, die noch bemannt werden. Unterdessen wird die Nachtwache von neuen Gefahren jenseits der Mauer bedroht. Die Wildlinge haben sich unter ihrem neuen König jenseits der Mauer, Manke Rayder, vereint, um in den Süden zu marschieren. Gerüchte besagen, die Wildlinge seien auf der Flucht vor den Weißen Wanderer, die nach Jahrtausenden des Schlafes wieder erwachen. Anführer der Nachtwache in dieser schwierigen Zeit ist Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont. Staffel 1 Die gestiegenen Aktivitäten von Wildlingen jenseits der Mauer, haben zu vermehrten Patrouillen der Nachtwache geführt, um ihre Bewegungen zu überwachen. Einige kehrten nicht zurück. Von einem Erkundungstrupp, bestehend aus Waymar Rois, Gared und Will, kehrte nur Will lebendig zurück, doch floh er aus Verzweiflung in den Süden, was ihn zum Deserteur machte. Er berichtet von den legendären Weißen Wanderern, die seine Gefährten getötet hatten, doch wurde er für verrückt gehalten und von Lord Eddard Stark wegen Desertation enthauptet. Als Tyrion Lennister, jüngster Bruder der Königen, die Mauer auf seiner Reise im Norden besucht, trifft er auf der Schwarzen Festung den Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont und Maester Aemon. Sie bitten ihn, dem König eine Nachricht zu überbringen, dass sie unterbesetzt und unterversorgt seien. Ihre Zahl ist unter eintausend Mann gesunken und sie haben kaum die Mittel auch diese kleine Zahl an Truppen zu unterhalten. Mormont warnt Tyrion vor den Gefahren jenseits der Mauer und erzählt von den Gerüchten und den Verschwunden Erkundungstrupps. Auch vom Deserteur, der den Angriff überlebt hatte und vor seiner Hinrichtung von Weißen Wanderer erzählte, die zurückgekehrt seien. Aemon macht ihm eindringlich klar, dass sie einen langen Sommer erlebt haben, der Jahre anhielt, und das der kommende Winter vielleicht genauso lang sein wird. Nur die Götter können ihnen helfen, wenn sie nicht vorbereitet sind auf das, was kommt. Staffel 2 Jeor Mormonts Großer Ausmarsch dringt weit jenseits der Mauer vor und lagerte an der Faust der Ersten Menschen. Staffel 3 Die Nachtwache ist in das erste Aufeinandertreffen von Menschen und Weißen Wanderer seit achttausend Jahren verwickelt, als sie in der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen angriffen wird. Die Nachtwache erleidet schwere Verluste, doch gelang es einer kleinen Gruppen unter Mormont, den Rückzug anzutreten und wieder nach Süden zu marschieren. Mormont wurde später von seinen eigenen Männer während der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried getötet. Organisation Struktur Männer der Nachtwache sind in drei unterschiedliche Orden untergliedert; Grenzer, Baumeister und Kämmerer. Jeder dieser Orden wird von einem Hauptmann geführt, den der Lord Kommandanten ernennt: Erster Grenzer, Erster Baumeister und Erster Kämmerer. thumb|280px|Die Orden der Nachtwache. * Grenzer – die wahren Krieger der Nachtwache. Während alle Brüder eine grundlegende Waffenausbildung erhalten, die ihnen den Einsatz von Waffen zur Verteidigung der Mauer erlaubt, sind Grenzer die einzigen, die gefährliche Reisen jenseits der Mauer unternehmen, um Wildlinge zu verfolgen. Als die Nachtwache noch zahlreicher war, bildeten Grenzer die Hauptstreitmacht, die entsandt wurde, um größere Wildlingshorden zu zerschlagen, die versuchten die Mauer zu überwinden. * Baumeister – reparieren und warten die Strukturen der Nachtwache, sowie die Mauer selbst. * Kämmerer – kümmern sich um das Tagesgeschäft der Nachtwache. Sie sammeln, kochen und servieren Essen, flicken und reparieren Kleidung und Ausrüstung, außerdem versorgen sie Pferde und Raben. Sie sind mit Abstand der größte der drei Orden. Führung Anführer der Nachtwache ist der Lord Kommandant. Jeder Lord Kommandant trägt diesen Titel ein Leben lang. Muss der Posten neu besetzt werden, so wird er durch ein demokratisches Auswahlverfahren von den Mitgliedern der Nachtwache bestimmt. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob es ein formelles Verfahren gibt, um einen Lord Kommandanten abzusetzen, falls dieser durch Krankheit, Verletzung oder Eidbruch ungeeignet ist, die Nachtwache zu führen. Jeder Burg der Nachtwache ist auch ein Maester zugeordnet. Dieser Maester legen ebenfalls den Eid der Nachtwache ab und werden als vollwertige Brüder betrachtet, aber sie gehören keinem Orden ab. Da es nie mehr als neunzehn Festungen entlang der Mauer gab, gab es auch nie mehr als neunzehn Maester bei der Nachtwache, dem je eine Burg unterstand. Gegenwärtig gibt es nur noch drei besetzte Burgen mit je einem Maester. Rekrutierung thumb|280px|Wänderkrähen suchen nach Rekruten. Anwerber der Nachtwache werden gemeinhin als "Wanderkrähen" bezeichnet und bereisen die Städte im Süden von Westeros auf der Suche nach geeignet Rekruten, die der Nachtwache beitreten wollen. In den letzten Jahren waren es hauptsächlich Verbrecher, Mörder, Vergewaltiger und Diebe aus den Kerkern größerer Orte. Andere traten aus Verzweiflung oder Armut bei. Seltener entscheiden sich Söhne oder Bastarde aus Adelshäusern dafür, doch füllen auch sie die Reihen der Nachtwachen. Mit dem Dienst auf der Mauer gibt man ihnen die Möglichkeit eines neuen Lebens. Es gibt nur wenige Anwerber, weshalb sie keinen selbständigen Orden angehören. Stattdessen sind es meist erfahrene Mitglieder der anderen Orden, die durch Verletzung oder Krankheit ihren Dienst nicht mehr vollständig erfüllen können und deshalb entsandt werden. Eid Bevor die neuen Rekruten endgültig in die Nachtwache aufgenommen werden, müssen sie einen Eid ablegen. Der Ort, an dem der Eid ausgesprochen wird, hängt vom Glauben des Neulings ab. Wenn man an die neuen Götter, die Sieben, glaubt, legt man den Eid auf der Schwarzen Festung der Nachtwache ab. Glaubt man an die alten Götter, kniet man sich vor einen Herzbaum und spricht dort den Eid. Schlagkraft In der späten Regierungszeit von König Robert Baratheon, war die Zahl der Nachtwache unter tausend Mann gesunken, von denen viele alte Männer und schlechtausgebildete Jungen waren. Zwar existieren die neunzehn Burgen entlang der Mauer noch, doch verfügt die Nachtwache nur noch über genug Männer, um drei von ihnen zu besetzen, ihr Hauptquartier die Schwarze Festung im Zentrum der Mauer, den Schattenturm am westlichen Ende und ihren Hafen Ostwacht an der See am östlichen Ende. Die Nachtwache erlitt schwere Verluste durch die erfolglose Expedition von Jeor Mormont jenseits der Mauer und verlor fast 300 Mann. Zusammen mit den Gefallenen der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung, sowie durch weitere Überfälle von Wildlingen, verfügt die Nachtwache bei der Ankunft von Stannis Baratheon an der Mauer, nur noch über rund 600 Mann. Besitzungen Burgen thumb|280px|Es gibt neunzehn Burgen der Nachtwache. Es gibt neunzehn Burgen an der südlichen Seite der Mauer, die als Stützpunkte für die Nachtwache dienen. Die Garnisonen der Burgen patrouillieren auf der Mauer, sorgen für deren Erhalt und halten Ausschau nach Bedrohungen von Jenseits. Bei jeder Burg befand sich ein Tunnel in der Mauer, durch den Erkundungstrupps zu Pferde passieren konnten, um Wildlinge zu verfolgen. Als die Zahl der Nachtwache schwand, wurden die meisten Burgen aufgegeben und ihre Tunnel mit Eis versiegelt: * Westwacht an der Brücke * Schildwacht * Grauwacht * Steintor * Burg Raureif * Eismark * Nachtfeste * Grundsee * Königintor * Eichenschild * Waldwacht am Teich * Zobelhall * Reiftor * Langhügel * Fackeln * Grünwacht Am Ende von König Robert Baratheons Herrschaft, waren nur noch drei Burgen entlang der Mauer besetzt: * Schwarze Festung * Ostwacht an der See * Schattenturm Schenkung Die Schenkung ist das Gebiet südlich der Mauer, welches unter direkter Kontrolle der Nachtwache steht. Es ist ein schmaler Streifen Land, genau zwischen der Mauer und dem Norden. Es wurde einst vom Haus Stark an die Nachtwache übergeben, als der Orden vor tausenden von Jahren gegründet wurde und sollte sie mit ausreichend Nahrung und Gütern versorgen. Die Schenkung ist technisch gesehen kein Bestandteil des Nordens, da es der autonomen Verwaltung der Nachtwache untersteht. Die Schenkung ist dünn besiedelt, hauptsächlich das gemeine Volk, das sich immer weiter südlich angesiedelt hat, je mehr die Nachtwache an Mitgliedern verlor und die Überfälle durch Wildlinge zunahmen. Der Teil der Schenkung, der sich nahe der Mauer befindet, ist beinahe völlig unbewohnt. Die bedeutendste Siedlung nahe der Mauer ist Mulwarft und liegt einige Meilen entfernt von der Schwarzen Festung am Königsweg. =In den Büchern= Geschichte Die Nachtwache ist einer der ältesten Orden der Sieben Königslande, der den Fall der Königreiche der Ersten Menschen überdauerte, gefolgt von der Invasion der Andalen und den Eroberungskriegen. Er wurde vor mehr als 8.000 Jahren gegründet, am Ende der Langen Nacht. Während einer endlosen Finsternis, die für eine Generation anhielt, drangen die Anderen aus dem Land des Ewigen Winters nach Westeros vor und verwüsteten das Land, bis sie schließlich von der Nachtwache in der Schlacht um die Dämmerung besiegt wurden. Nachdem die Bedrohung zurückgeschlagen wurde, ließ angeblich Bran der Erbauer die Mauer errichten, falls die Anderen jemals zurückkehren. Im Zeitalter der Helden wurde festgehalten, dass die Kinder des Waldes der Nachtwache jedes Jahr einhundert Dolche aus Obsidian übergaben. Außer, dass die Anderen den dreizehnten Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache korrumpierten, bekannt als der Night's King, gab es nie wieder Angriffe durch sie. Stattdessen, griffen die Wildlinge vermehrt an, die manchmal von ihren Königen geführt wurden, einzig mit dem Ziel, den Norden zu überfallen und zu plündern. Nach und nach vergaß die Nachtwache, dass ihre Hauptaufgabe nicht der Abwehr von Wildlingen darstellte, sondern die der Anderen. Im Laufe der Jahre schwand deshalb auch die Bedeutung der Nachtwache und ihre Zahl sank immer weiter, wobei ein Großteil von Westeros der Mauer keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Nur der Norden, allen voran die Starks, erinnerten sich an die alten Tage, doch glaubten auch sie, dass die Anderen nicht mehr als mystische Figuren der Geschichte seien, von denen man Kindern erzählte, um sie zu erschrecken. Die Nachtwache errichtete neunzehn Burgen entlang der hundert Meilen langen Mauer. Auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht, besetzte die Nachtwache siebzehn davon, mit über zehntausend Mann zwischen ihnen. Allein die Schwarze Festung beherbergte fünftausend Mann mit ihren Pferden, Dienern und Ausrüstung. Adlige des Nordens empfinden es traditionell als Ehre, an der Mauer zu dienen. Viele jüngere Söhne der nördlichen Häuser, weniger in der Thronfolge, nahmen das Schwarz an. Schilde von Adligen wurden stolz in der Schildhalle der Schwarzen Festung präsentiert. Im Jahr 297 AC waren allerdings nur noch drei Burgen besetzt, was der geschwundenen Zahl der Nachtwache geschuldet war, die weniger als eintausend Mann betrug. Die Nachtwache besteht nun größtenteils aus Verstoßenen der Sieben Königslande: Bauern, Schuldner, Wilderer, Vergewaltiger, Diebe und Bastarde. Nur einige des Adels und des Ritterstandes südlich der Eng haben Vertreter in der Nachtwache und die meisten davon, weil sie einer politischen Machenschaft zum Opfer fielen oder auf der falschen Seite in einem Krieg kämpften. Allerdings gab es nur noch wenige Kriege, seit Aegons Eroberung und der Unterwerfung der Sieben Königslande vor dem Eisernen Thron. Gemäß Maester Pycelle ist die Mauer eine Welt für sich, und Nachrichten erreichen sie spät. Organisation Struktur Die Nachtwache besteht aus drei Orden: Grenzer, Baumeister und Kämmerer. Jeder von ihnen dient unter dem Lord Kommandanten und jedem der drei Orden steht ein eigener Hauptmann vor, genannt der Erste Grenzer, Erste Baumeister und Erste Kämmerer. Diese Hauptmänner werden vom Lord Kommandanten ernannt. thumb|280px|Grenzer verteidigen vor Wildlingen und Anderen. thumb|280px|Baumeister kümmern sich um die Mauer. thumb|280px|Kämmerer versorgen und verwalten den Orden. * Grenzer: Obwohl alle Brüder der Nachtwache auf der Mauer ihren Dienst verrichten, stellen die Grenzer den Hauptteil der kämpfenden Truppe dar, geschickt im Überleben in der Wildnis und im Erkunden und Patrouillieren jenseits der Mauer. Sie verteidigen aktiv die Mauer und reiten aus, um sich den Feinden der Nachtwache zu stellen, einschließlich den gesetzlosen Wildlingen, genauso wie den geheimnisvollen, unmenschlichen Anderen. Der einmalige Stoß in ein Wachhorn signalisiert die Rückkehr eines Bruders, während der zweite vor Wildlingen warnt und der dritte vor den Anderen. * Baumeister: Die Baumeister sind verantwortlich für die Mauer, die Burgen und die Ausrüstung. Sie verfügen über Maurer, Zimmerleute, Bergleute und Waldarbeiter. * Kämmerer: Die Kämmerer sind der größte Orden. Die Kämmerer sind verantwortlich für eine Reihe von wichtigen Aufgaben, die entscheidenden für den täglichen Ablauf der Nachtwache sind. Sie jagen und sammeln, kümmern sich um die Pferde, sammeln Feuerholz, kochen Mahlzeiten, stellen Kleidung und Waffen her, und treiben Handel mit dem Süden, wodurch alle wichtigen Güter, welche die Nachtwache benötigt, an die Mauer gelangen. Wie die anderen Mitglieder der Nachtwache, müssen auch die Kämmerer auf einen Kampf vorbereitet sein und erhalten zumindest ein grundlegendes Kampftraining. Unter den Kämmerern, werden solchen, die rechnen, lesen oder schreiben können, besondere Aufgaben übertragen. Es gibt sogar Literaten, doch die Nachtwache hat eine Verwendung für jeden Mann. Kämmerer dienen auch als Begleiter und Knappen für verdiente Veteranen der Nachtwache, wie den Lord Kommandanten. Kurz um, befindet sich die gesamte Verwaltung der Nachtwache in der Hand der Kämmerer. Führung Der Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache ist die letzte Instanz und führt den gesamten Orden. Jeder Mann der Nachtwache kann als Lord Kommandant nominiert werden. Ein Lord Kommandant behält das Amt bis zu seinem Tod, ehe ein neuer Kandidat durch die Männer der Nachtwache gewählt wird. Es wurde deutlich gemacht, dass der Lord Kommandant für gewöhnlich aus den Reihen der Grenzer stammt. Dies kann durch einen Passage in A Game of Thrones entkräftet werden, wo Jon Schnee zum Kämmerer und nicht, zu seinem Leidwesen, zum Grenzer ernannt wurde, und dem Lord Kommandanten als persönlicher Kämmerer diente. Seine Kameraden gingen davon aus, dass dies bedeutet, Jon würde auf seine Führungsrolle vorbereitet. Die Kombination beider Theorien lässt den Schluss zu, dass ein geeigneter Kandidat für das Amt des Lord Kommandanten bereits im Vorfeld ausgewählt wird, damit er Erfahrungen in allen drei Disziplinen sammeln kann, unabhängig von seiner ursprünglichen Zuteilung. Letztlich wird die Position des Lord Kommandanten jedoch durch Wahl bestimmt, weshalb es offen bleibt, wen die Brüder der Nachtwache zu ihrem Anführer bestimmen. Die Mehrheit der Truppenführer und Befehlshaber der Nachtwache stammen aus der Oberschicht der Gesellschaft. Ein Aristokrat oder einem Ritter ist eine höhere Stellung in der Nachtwache so gut wie sicher, aber es gibt auch einige mächtige und einflussreiche Brüder, die aus dem gemeinen Volk stammen, wie der erfahrene Grenzer Qhorin Halbhand, Blane und Cotter Peik, Befehslhaber von Ostwacht an der See, Bastard und Pirat. Die Nachtwache ist eine der wenige Orte des feudalen Westeros, wo die Leistung über den Rang eines Mannes entscheidet, so dass jemanden aus dem gemeinen Volk ebenso aufsteigen kann, wie ein Ritter oder Lord und diese sogar übertreffen kann, indem er zum Lord Kommandanten gewählt wird. Rekrutierung Einst war der Dienst an der Mauer eine Ehre und ein Zeichen für selbstlose Hingabe und Pflichterfüllung, mit vielen Rittern, ehranhaften Männern und Adligen, die freiwillig das Schwarz annahmen. Heutzutage wird die Nachtwache als Möglichkeit angesehen, der Strafverfolgung zu entgehen; weniger für Ritter geeignet, als für den Bodensatz von Westeros, der von Anwerbern aus den Kerkern geholt wird. In Ungnade gefallene Adlige, Bastarde und auch die unerwünschten legitimen Nachkommen des Adels werden "ermutigt", das Schwarz anzunehmen, wodurch es viele unzufriedene und verbitterte Brüder innerhalb der Nachtwache gibt. Diejenigen, die freiwillig gekommen sind, können die Mauer jederzeit während der Ausbildung verlassen, aber kein Mensch darf dies tun, sobald er seinen Eid abgelegt hat. Alle Deserteure werden zum Tode verurteilt. Nach Annahme des Gelübdes, ist es den Männer der Nachtwache verboten Land zu besitzen, Frauen zu ehelichen, Kinder zu zeugen oder eine Familie zu gründen. Sie werden dazu ermutigt, alle Bande mit ihrer Familie zu trennen, falls sie das Glück haben, eine solche zu besitzen. Männer der Nachtwache sind vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet, eine Tradition, die ihnen den Beinamen "Krähen" einbrachte, vor Allem unter den Wildlingen, die sie oft "Schwarze Krähen" nennen. Während die einen diesen Namen abwertend verwenden, haben viele in der Nachtwache diese Bezeichnung für sich übernommen. Sie werden auch die "Schwarzen Brüder" genannt, und in Liedern werden sie als "black knights of the Wall" besungen. Eid Sobald Rekruten bereit sind, das Schwarz anzulegen, sprechen sie ihr Gelübde entweder in einer Septe oder vor einem Herzbaum. Die Worte ihres Eides lauten wie folgt: Es ist üblich, die Laudatio der Schwarzen Brüder mit folgenden Worten zu beenden: "And now his watch is ended". Schlagkraft Zurzeit von Aegons Eroberung, verfügte die Nachtwache über mehr als zehntausend Mann. Um das Jahr 298 AC, war ihre Zahl auf weniger als tausend Mann gesunken und die Qualität ihrer Rekruten hatte ebenfalls abgenommen. Zu Beginn des Jahres 300 AC, als die Nachtwache einen neuen Lord Kommandanten wählt, werden insgesamt 588 Stimmen gezählt, was darauf hinweist, dass durch die Verluste des Großen Ausmarsches und der Verteidigung der Mauer, die Nachtwache auf weniger als sechshundert Mann geschrumpft ist. Besitzungen Burgen der Nachtwache Die Nachtwache errichtete neunzehn Burgen an der hundert Meilen langen Mauer, obwohl sie niemals mehr als siebzehn davon gleichzeitig besetzten. Gegenwärtig werden nur noch wenige von ihnen durch eine ständig schwinden Truppe bemannt. Die Burgen, die Garnisonen am nächsten sind, verfügen in der Regel über Kasernen, Ställe, Lagerhäuser, Türme, Nebengebäuden und haben keine eigene Mauer, ausgenommen die Mauer selbst. Sie wurden gezielt auf diese Weise errichtet, damit die Männer nur auf der Mauer stationiert sind, mit Fokus auf Bedrohungen aus dem Norden. Die Nachtwache befürchtet keinen Angriff aus dem Süden, aufgrund ihres Gelübdes, durch das sie an keinen Kriegen in den Sieben Königslanden teilnehmen. Derzeit besetzten die Kräfte der Nachtwache nur den Schattenturm, die Schwarze Festung und Ostwacht, obwohl es Pläne gibt, auch Nachtfeste und viele andere Burgen wieder mit Garnisonen auszustatten. Die Frage, wem die Verantwortung dieser Burgen obliegt, ist einer der Punkte, der für Spannungen zwischen dem Lord Kommandanten Jon Schnee und König Stannis sorgt. Patrouillen zwischen den besetzten Burgen haben zwar an Regelmäßigkeit zugenommen, doch durch die gesunkene Zahl der Nachtwache, haben auch die Zahl der Patrouillen abgenommen. Jetzt verwendet die Nachtwache Maultiere zum Reiten auf der Mauer, da die Wege zwischen den älteren Burgen im Laufe der Jahre schlechter wurden. Die Maultiere werden auf Ostwacht gezüchtet und speziell für ihre Aufgaben geschult. Burgen von West nach Ost Westwacht an der Brücke • Schattenturm • Schildwacht • Grauwacht • Steintor • Burg Raureif • Eismark • Nachtfeste • Grundsee • Königintor • Schwarze Festung • Eichenschild • Waldwacht am Teich • Zobelhall • Reiftor • Langhügel • Fackeln • Grünwacht • Ostwacht an der See Bemerkenswerte Burgen Am bemerkenswertesten ist die Schwarze Festung, die größte der besetzten Burgen, am nördlichen Ende vom Königsweg gelegen und von beinahe sechshundert Brüdern gehalten zu Beginn von A Game of Thrones. * Der Schattenturm, der westlichste Außenposten der Nachtwache, gehalten von zweihundert Mann zu Beginn von A Game of Thrones. * Ostwacht, Hafenstadt der Nachtwache mit der kleinsten vorhandenen Garnison. * Die Nachtfeste, die älteste und größte Burg der Nachtwache. Beherbergt "The Black Gate", einen geheimen Weg durch die Mauer, versiegelt durch eine alte magische Tür aus Wehrholz, die sich nur einem geschworenen Bruder der Nachtwache öffnet. * Grundsee, sieben Meilen östlich von Bachtfort errichtet, mit dem Ziel diese zu ersetzen. Sie wurde von der Guten Königin Alysanne Targaryen bezahlt. * Königintor, ursprünglich Schneetor genannt, wurde umbenannt, nachdem die Gute Königin Alysanne während ihres Besuches der Mauer dort für eine Nacht übernachtete. Schenkung und Neue Schenkung Die Schenkung ist ein Landstrich, fünfundzwanzig Meilen südlich der Mauer gelegen, den die Nachtwache von König Brandon Stark erhielt. Seit Jahren bewirtschaftet die Nachtwache diese Schenkung, doch als ihre Zahl abnahm, gab es auch weniger Hände, welche die Felder bestellten, die Ernte einfuhren und Obstgärten anpflanzten, wodurch ein Großteil der Gegend von der Wildnis zurückgefordert wurde. In dem Wunsch, die Nachtwache zu erneuern und für seine treuen Dienst zur Verteidigung der Mauer zu belohnen, entschied Königin Alysanne, Gemahlin von König Jaehaerys dem Schlichter, den Umfang der Schenkung zu verdoppeln. Städte und Dörfer, die sich in der "Neuen Schenkung" befanden, unterstützten die Nachtwache durch ihre Steuern, Güter und Arbeitskraft. Im Laufe der Zeit schwand auch die Bevölkerung der Neuen Schenkung, die nach Süden aufbrach, in die Berge und die Ländereien des Hauses Umber, östlich vom Königsweg, um den Überfällen von Wildlingen zu entgehen, eine weitere Schwächung der erforderlichen Unterstützung für die Nachtwache und der Mauer. Von der Schwarz Festung aus, ist der nächste Punkt der Zivilisation Mulwarft, eine ländlich geprägte Siedlung, deren Bordell häufig von den Brüdern der Nachtwache besucht wird. Schiffe Die Nachtwache unterhält eine kleine Flotte bei Ostwacht. Bekannte Schiffe der Nachtwache sind die Blackbird, die Storm Crow und Talon. =Mitglieder= In der Serie Erwähnenswerte Mitglieder * Lord-Kommandant {Jeor Mormont}: Lord-Kommandant der Nachtwache. ** Jon Schnee †: Persönlicher Kämmerer von Jeor Mormont. Und später Kommandant der Nachtwache * Cotter Peik, Kommandant von Ostwacht. * Denys Mallister, Kommandant des Schattenturms. * Benjen Stark: Erster Grenzer, gilt als vermisst. * Qhorin Halbhand: bekannter Grenzer ** Ser {Weymar Rois}: Grenzer, verstorben. ** {Gared}: Grenzer, verstorben. ** {Will}: Grenzer, verstorben. ** {Rast}: ehemals Grenzer, verstorben. ** {Grenn}: Grenzer, verstorben. ** Eddison Tollett, auch bekannt als "Der schwermütige Edd". * Bowen Marsh: Erster Kämmerer. ** Pypar, auch bekannt als Pyp, Kämmerer. * Maester Aemon † ** Samwell Tarly: Persönlicher Kämmerer von Maester Aemon. * Ser Alliser Thorn: Trainiert die neuen Rekruten. * {Yoren}: Rekrutierer bzw. Wanderkrähe, verstorben. * Othell Yarwyck, erster Baumeister. = Siehe auch = * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * Night's Watch im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Night's Watch es:Guardia de la Noche ru:Ночной дозор zh:守夜人 Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Institutionen